


Double Trouble

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, If Thranduil had a twin, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard Bowman is celebrating his 40th Birthday and get's a present that he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnysmitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysmitten/gifts).



> This is for my tumblr twin, for my sister from anothr mister, Johnnysmitten! 
> 
> We got to talking about what could be better than Thranduil and well....what if he had a twin? So here it is, my first time writing smutty good times. Hope you like it!

The blindfold was lifted from his eyes as shouts of “SURPRISE” and “HAPPY BIRHTDAY BARD!” were ecstatically bellowed by his friends. Bard shook his head and grinned at them, accepting hugs, handshakes, backslapping and kisses. He suppressed a groan at the venue for his birthday, a nightclub. God’s he hated his friends. He liked dancing but his nightclub days were behind him and as well as most of his friends. He wasn’t sure what Eowyn had been thinking by choosing this club for his birthday. She grinned at him and kissed his cheek.  


“Come on old man,” she teased. “I bet you can still shake that money maker! They say 40 is the new 20!” She chirped.  


Bard snorted at this and then laughed. He couldn’t believe that he was 40! He had to admit that he still felt 20, well most of the time. Eowyn pulled him toward his friends and the various tables they had commandeered for the celebration. Balloons, presents, and a huge cake with forty candles burning brightly, which made Bard worry that something would catch fire. A drink was put into his hand by Percy, who grinned as Faramir presented Bard with a crown. Bard shook his head and tried to back away. His friends shouted and cheered at him to put his birthday crown and to make a wish. With a resigned sigh he put it on and paused before blowing out the candles. He felt rather smug that he got them all out with one breath.  


“Don’t tell us your wish or it won’t come true!” Bilbo piped.  


By the second drink he forgot he was wearing the crown and was having a good time. The club was busy though not too crowded and the music was the usually techno pop. Without realizing it Bard was nodding along with it. Arwen was the first person to drag him onto the dance floor. People smiled and wished him happy birthday and more drinks found their way into his hand.  


Bard was having a great time, dancing and laughing with his friends. He was pleasantly buzzed from all the drink’s that had been thrust at him. He hadn’t drunk everything but he could see that wasn’t the case for all his friends. Percy, who was obviously drunk, was dancing with Bilbo, blissfully unaware or not caring about the dark looks Thorin was giving him. Bard moved through the dancing throng looking for Faramir and Eowyn when he saw him. Tall, with long pale blonde hair that cascaded over broad shoulders. The man turned and Bard was struck with how otherworldly he was, pale skinned with dark brows, and incredible sexy. Bard wasn’t close enough but he got the distinct feeling that the man was looking right at him.  


The blonde turned his head slightly to speak to a person next to him. Envy surging through him. Bard wished to be the one having those lips whisper in his ear. Bard glanced at who the man was speaking to. He could see that the person sported long pale hair as well but it was braided and looked like there was a streak of color in it. The second man turned around to look over at him and Bard gasped. He blinked a few times and wondered if he had drunk more than he had thought. It was one thing to see a gorgeous creature like this blonde was but see two was just too good to be true. He was having double vision and that was not a good sign. Bard looked away and spotted Faramir and Eowyn and pushed past dancing couples and grabbed Faramir’s arm, pulling him away from Eowyn.  


“Mate,” Bard shouted at him over the music. “Please tell me you see two blondes that look exactly alike over by the bar.” Faramir frowned and peered over to where Bard had indicated. Faramir’s frown became a grin and he nodded.  


“Yup!” Faramir confirmed. “You aren’t that drunk! Fuck mate, they are fucking hot!” He grinned at Bard. “If I wasn’t straight and engaged, I’d go for one of them!” Bard rolled his eyes at this. “Why don’t you go talk to them? Maybe you’ll get luck and one of them will give you a birthday to remember!” Faramir chortled. Bard gave him the finger and let him to go back to Eowyn. Bard glanced over to the blondes and again got the vibe that they were watching him.  


“Yeah right.” He muttered and weaved back to their tables and sat down. Bard picked at a napkin and brooded. Gorgeous men like that were never interested in a guy’s like him. Beautiful men went for pretty boys, not one with his rough and tumble looks. Bard didn’t consider himself ugly, just average looking, even though Eowyn and Arwen told him that he was very handsome. His dark wavy hair was just starting to grey at the temples and he needed to cut it as it was getting too long. He had put it into a “man-bun” tonight and received shit from Fili about it. His scruff of beard also had a few silver strands as did the thin mustache and soul patch. “Laugh” lines around his hazel eyes were not too deep but they were still there.  


Bard glanced at the bar but didn’t see the blondes. He sighed; it had probably just been his imagination that they had been looking at him. His last relationship had ended badly and because of it he had been rather reluctant to jump back into the dating pool. Still a year was a long time and while he wasn’t the type to have flings, he could stand to be “flung” by one of those blondes.  


Bard was about to get up when a waitress came up to the table and deposited a martini glass in front of him. Bard looked at the glass, which held a dubious looking concoction in it and then at the waitress.  


“Ummm, I didn’t order this.” He said.  


“Yeah, I know! I was told to deliver it to the king.” She replied and tapped his crown. Bard smiled weakly, he had forgotten he was still wearing the stupid thing.  


“What is it?” He asked as he picked up the drink and sniffed at it.  


“A Screaming Orgasm.” She laughed and gave him a wink before leaving. Bard rolled his eyes at this and took a tentative sip and grimaced at how strong and sickly sweet it was. He pushed it away. He wasn’t in the mood to go mixing his drinks and not with such a sweet drink.  


“Don’t you like orgasms’?” A deep, seductive voice asked from behind him. Bard jumped at the voice and turned to find the two blondes watching him with matching smiles. They stood close together. The blonde with the braid had his arm around his twins’ waist.  


Bard eyebrow quirked at this overly familiar gesture but without missing a beat replied, “Sure, who doesn’t like a good orgasm?” He grabbed the drink and downed it one go. Both blondes laughed and a thrill stirred in Bard’s groin at the sound.  


“May we join you?” The blonde with the loose hair asked. Bard nodded. As the twins separated to sit, Bard noticed “Braids” hand caress his twin’s side before slipping away.  


The blonde with the loose hair held out his hand and Bard took it and shook it. “I’m Thranduil,” the man introduced, “and this is my little brother Tay.”  


“Little brother?” Bard questioned as he shook Tay’s hand. The man tittered. Bard couldn’t help but smile at the flirty laugh.  


“I’m 10 minutes younger, Thran always has to be first in everything don’t you Big brother.” Tay teased, stressing the big as he said it. Bard glanced at Thranduil, who simply smiled at his brothers words. There was something odd about these two but Bard wasn’t sure if it was just the alcohol affecting him. Thranduil motioned for the waitress and ordered another round of drinks. Bard started to protest, but at the look Thranduil sent him he settled for a beer.  


“So which one of you do I have to thank for the orgasm?” He asked in an attempt at being flirty and to see which one might be interested in him. The twins glanced at each other and Bard could swear that they were silently communicating with each other.  


Thranduil leaned towards Bard and purred “If you play your cards right, both of us.”  


Bard started at this, his eyes widening at what Thranduil had said. Before he could retort the drinks arrived. Thranduil took his Dirty Martini with extra olives, Tay gave a small noise of happiness at his Lemon Drop and Bard took his beer. Thranduil raised his glass as did Tay.  


“Happy Birthday!” They both said and Thranduil added, “Here’s to blowing more than candles tonight!”  


Tay giggled and Bard inhaled sharply. What was he getting into with these two? He thought but clinked glasses with them all the same.  


As the blondes settled back, Bard studied them. Up close they were even more stunning and he could also see the slight differences in them. Beyond the superficial ones which was blue streaks in Tay’s hair and the earrings in his ears, and Bard thought he saw a silver stud in his tongue. Thranduil eyes were pale sky blue while Tay’s were more blue-grey. Tay was also slimmer built but both had broad shoulders and long legs. They dress radical different as well. Tay was wearing black velvet jeans that hung low on his hips, so low that Bard was surprised they actually stayed up. He could see that his navel was pierced as well, the tee-shirt he had one showed off a considerable amount of his taunt abdomen.  


By comparison, Thranduil was conservatively dressed, dark jeans, collard shirt and dress jacket. Thranduil was causal business man while Tay was wild rock star. Each sexy in their identical and separate ways. Bard would be happy to hook up with either but if he had a choice he would choose Thranduil. He was the one who had caught his eye and still drew him to the man. Bard took a pull from his beer and almost choked. Had he just seen Thranduil’s hand sliding up and down his brother’s thigh before reaching for his drink? Bard cleared his throat and went to ask them a question when Tay interrupted him.  


“I know what you’re going to ask!” He exclaimed excitedly. He wrinkled his nose at Bard and tittered.  


“Oh yeah?” Bard said in amusement, glancing at Thranduil who smiled fondly at his twin.  


“Yeah!” Tay grinned. “You were going to ask how people tell us apart.”  


Bard was about to list the obvious one’s when Tay leaned over and whispered loudly, “My cock is pierce while Thran’s isn’t!”  


Bard stared at them in shock, trying to register what he had just heard. Tay grinned happily at Thranduil, who simply gazed at Bard, eyebrow raised at him.  


“Wow!” Bard finally said. “I’m not sure if I’d share that kind of information with my brother.”  


Tay giggled and draped his arm across Thranduil’s shoulders. Thranduil’s smiled and said “Well we share everything with each other.”  


“Even that?” Bard exclaimed. Both men laughed at the shocked look on his face.  


“That and more.” Thranduil confirmed.  


Tay gazed at Thranduil with considerable heat before looking at Bard. “I should know what his cock looks like.” He purred. “I’ve sucked it enough times to know.”  


Bard’s mouth dropped open as Tay continued, “Thran’s cock is so pretty and he is exquisite when he comes.” Tay licked his lips. “I never let a drop spill; unless he wants me too, do you Thran?”  


Bard blinked rapidly and hoarsely said “You’re joking right? I mean your brothers.”  


“Brotherly love and all that, you know.” Thranduil hummed as he held out an olive from his martini to Tay who quickly sucked it and Thranduil’s fingers into his mouth. Bard’s eyes practically jumped out of his head as he watched Thranduil pump his fingers in and out of his brother’s eager mouth. Tay’s tongue twirled around the digits before Thranduil pulled them out with a lude pop. Tay pouted at the loss of Thranduil’s fingers but smiled brightly when Thranduil licked them.  


Bard knew he should be disgusted by this display, that what he had just witnessed was wrong, but his body was responding in the affirmative. He shifted, trying to reposition his cock, which was trapped in a most uncomfortable way. Thranduil’s smile took on a predatory edge when he noticed Bard squirming in his seat. Thranduil moved closer and laid his hand on Bard’s thigh, stroking it lightly.  


“So Bard,” he breathed into Bard’s ear. “Do you want to come over to our house and play?” Thranduil’s hand had reached Bard’s bulging cock and gave it a squeeze before pulling away.  


“Hell yes!” Bard spat out without a second thought. Thranduil nodded and motioned for the check. Tay hopped up and finished his drink. Bard quickly downed the rest of his beer and got up to follow Tay to the coat check. Bard fumbled with his cell phone and texted Faramir that he wasn’t feeling good and was going to get a cab home. He glanced about but didn’t see any of his friends. He stuffed the phone into his pocket. I’m going to hell, he thought. He almost jumped when strong fingers grip his neck. He turned, and looked up at Thranduil, a soft smile on his lips, before he pulled Bard forward to kiss him deeply. Thranduil’s tongue pushed into his mouth and Bard sucked hard on it. Thranduil broke the kiss and chuckled.  


“Eager are we?” Bard nodded and moved to kiss him but was prevented by Tay, who grabbed him and kissed him just as passionately. Tay released him and in a daze Bard gave the coat check girl his ticket. He didn’t notice the scandalized look on her face. Thranduil took his hand led him out of the club and into an awaiting cab. Yes, he was going to hell, but at least it would be a ride he would never forget.  


The cab ride to the twins place was a blur. Bard found himself sandwiched between the twins and when he wasn’t being kissed by Thranduil, he was kissed and groped by Tay. The twins also exchanged heated kisses with each other. Bard’s strongest impression of their cab ride was the cabbie making a noise of disgust which had Thranduil snarly at him to “watch the fucking road and not us!”  


Bard could understand the cabbies discomfort. A few times he had to stop Tay’s hands from slipping into his pants. Not that he had wanted to but he didn’t really want come in his briefs. Or in the back of a cab for that matter. Before long the cab pulled up to a townhouse. They spilled out of it and Thranduil paid the cabbie, giving him a hefty tip as he sneered at the cabbie, “for the trouble.” The crown was also left behind.  


Bard felt a moment of panic at what was about to happen. Thranduil squeezed his hand and gave him a gentle smile. Bard smiled back and followed them into their home. Bard another panic attack threatened when he saw how posh it was. They kicked off their shoes and moved towards the living room. Bard followed. The living room was larger than his entire apartment. Stark white walls sported abstract art, hard wood floors in ebony wood. A large leather couch in dark grey, a steel and glass coffee table and end tables and with a plush red rug underfoot. Tay went over to a large fireplace and turned it on. Thranduil pulled Bard towards the couch and pushed him down.  


Now that he was here, he was beginning to doubt that he would be able to go thru with it. Bard rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. “So do you two do this often?” He asked them. “Bring home men you just met?”  


Instantly they both said, “NO!” Bard wasn’t sure if this made him happier or more nervous. Thranduil continued. “We noticed you right away. Didn’t we Tay?”  


“We were drawn to you, Birthday boy!” Tay giggled.  


“Relax Bard.” Thranduil said gently. “How about a drink?” Bard nodded.  


Thranduil brought over two large whiskeys and handing one to Bard and sat down next to him, running his hand up and down Bard’s thigh.  


“What about me?” Tay whined. Thranduil snorted as he sipped from his glass.  


“What about you?” Thranduil queried.  


“Don’t I get a drink?” Tay protested. Thranduil squeezed Bard’s thigh and put his drink onto the end table.  


“I think you have had enough tonight, besides you have other things to drink.” Thranduil replied deeply. Bard glanced at Thranduil in uncertainty. Tay’s frown was replaced by a devilish smile. He moved towards Thranduil and he leaned down to kiss him but Thranduil pushed him away. Tay grunted in surprise at being stopped.  


“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Thranduil said and Tay grinned and knelt before Bard. Bard set his drink aside as Tay’s hands slide up and down his thighs. Tay leaned in and Bard met him, kissing hard. Bard caught Tay’s long braid and pulled it, and when he heard him moan, pulled it a bit harder. Tay’s hands scrabbled at Bard’s buckle when Thranduil’s voice brought them both around.  


“You’re getting ahead of yourself little brother.” He stated. Tay looked at him in puzzlement. Thranduil raised a dark brow. “What do we need?” Tay brightened and sprang up, giving Bard a quick kiss along with Thranduil.  


“Be right back.” He trilled. “Don’t start without me!”  


Thranduil grinned and immediately pulled Bard to him. Bard’s hands ran through Thranduil’s long and silky hair. He nipped at Thranduil’s lower lip and their tongues slide against each other. Bard’s breathing was heavy as Thranduil began to unbutton his shirt to and ran his fingers over his chest to play with his nipples.  


“Hey!” Tay exclaimed as he came back to the couch. Bard pulled back and focused on Tay. He swallowed hard at what Tay had come back with. A bottle of lube and about a dozen condoms, Thranduil smirked at the way Bard’s eyes widened. Tay placed them on the coffee table and came around it to run his fingers thru Bard’s hair.  


“How about me, I want some of that.” Tay teased. He leaned down and caught Bard’s lips. When they finally parted, Bard was more than ready to shimmy out of his constricting jeans. He glanced at Thranduil who was lounging back, eyes smoldering with lust.  


Tay bit his lip and straddled Bard. Thranduil cleared his throat. “What?” Tay demanded, the falsetto voice he had been using dropping. While his voice wasn’t as deep as Thranduil, Bard liked it more than the slightly girlish one he had been using.  


“Well little brother,” Thranduil replied. “I think you are forgetting that it’s Bard’s birthday and that WE are his present. I think he gets to tell us what he wants.” Thranduil said, fixing Bard with a piercing look.  


“So Bard, what do you want?”  


Bard matched his look, rubbing his hands over Tay’s leather clad ass. He squeezed it. Tay’s back arched, mouth falling open. Bard gave it a sharp smack. Tay gasped, eyes widening in surprise and delight. Bard smacked it again and growled, “Stand up!”  


Tay immediately stood and began to unlace the side of his pants but stopped when Bard shook his head. Bard turned to Thranduil and said, “You too!” Thranduil arched a brow but stood slowly, moving over to stand next to his brother, a slight smile on his lips.  


“Undress him.” Bard demanded of Thranduil. Thranduil’s smile widened. He moved behind Tay but kept his eyes firmly locked with Bard’s. Thranduil ran his hands up and down Tay’s arms. Tay leaned back into his brother, lifting his arms so Thranduil could pull his tee-shirt up and over, tossing it away. Bard’s breath caught as Thranduil caressed Tay’s sides and stomach and then ran his fingers up to flick at Tay’s nipple piercings. Bard nodded and Thranduil began to unlace Tay’s pants. Slowly Thranduil eased Tay’s pants down.  


Bard exhaled as Tay’s pretty cock was exposed, Bard wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t wearing brief or that he was totally hairless. Thranduil gripped the base of his cock and slowly slide his hand up and down, twisting about the slick tip, playing with the stud there. Tay squirmed and moaned at Thranduil’s attention. Thranduil kissed and licked at his neck. Tay wiggled as Thranduil peeled his pants off.  


“Fuck!” Bard exclaimed when he saw that Tay’s long legs were clad in black thigh high stockings. Thranduil stroked the lacey top that held them up. Bard’s eyes roved over Tay’s naked body. Not only was he pierced but he also sported tat’s. Bard couldn’t make out what the writing was above his left breast, but if he had to guess it was something to do with Thranduil. Bard couldn’t take the pressure and he quickly unbuttoned his own pants. The twin’s shared matching grins at his action. Tay twisted in Thranduil’s arms and they kissed deeply, letting their tongues dart in and out. Bard groaned.  


Tay looked over with a playful smile. He unbuttoned Thranduil’s shirt and then his belt and unzipped his pants. Tay was eager to rid his brother of his clothes. Thranduil also had a tattoo in the same script and spot as Tay’s. Thranduil’s cock was longer and thicker than Tay’s and Bard couldn’t help but grin, Thranduil’s pubic hair was dark, like his brows. Thranduil pulled Tay close, rubbing their cocks against each other and gripped his ass. Thranduil bit and sucked at Tay’s neck. Bard stood up, to wrap his arms around them both, grinding his aching cock against Tay’s ass while plunging his tongue into Thranduil’s hot mouth.  


Tay twisted around and both he and Thranduil quickly had him stripped and Bard kicked his pants away. The three of them caressed, squeezed and rubbed against each other. Thranduil broke away from Bard’s mouth to pant against Tay’s open mouth. “So what do you want Bard?”  


Bard pulled Thranduil’s long hair to expose his neck to his eager mouth. Bard wanted Thranduil. Wanted to fuck him but knew that it wouldn’t last as he was already about to pop. It had been too long since he had anyone but himself taking care of business. Bard nipped at Thranduil’s ear and whispered want he wanted into Thranduil’s ear. A wicked smile spread over Thranduil’s face. He kissed Bard and then Tay and gently pushed his twin to his knees. Tay looked up at them, licking his lower lip before letting his tongue dart out to lick the tip of Thranduil’s cock and then a kitten lick to Bard’s as well. Thranduil ran a finger over Tay’s cheek and then caught his chin to lift it toward him.  


Tay gripped their cocks and swirled his tongue around their heads. He moaned as he slid his mouth over both their cocks. Bard gasped at the sensation, of Thranduil’s cock rubbing against his in Tay’s sweet mouth, at the stud in Tay’s tongue as it ran down his length. Bard gritted his teeth, it wasn’t going to take long and it didn’t help with Thranduil kissing him and grabbing his ass. He broke away to grab Tay’s braid and pull him off of their cocks, chest heaving as he struggled to not come. Thranduil laughed against his neck, rubbing his nose along his jaw.  


“Don’t hold back, Tay can handle it, can’t you baby?” Thranduil asked, stroking his twins face. Tay nodded eagerly and once again resumed sucking and licking them. Bard grip tightened in Tay’s hair as he worked both of their cocks deep in his mouth. Tay’s hand pumped their lengths that his mouth couldn’t take. Bard gasped as he spilled into Tay’s mouth, Thranduil coming almost as soon. Bard gazed down at Tay’s flushed face, lips and chin slick with saliva and come. Thranduil pulled out and Tay pumped him a few more times, letting him shoot over his face.  


Thranduil reached down and gathered their issue onto his fingers to suck them into his mouth and then kissed Bard. Bard’s spent prick twitched as he tasted their mingled fluids. Thranduil rubbed the rest across Tay’s face and into his hair. Tay laid back and whimpered. His cock was slick with his own need.  


“Please Thran,” Tay panted. “Please….!” Thranduil raised a brow at Bard, awaiting his command. Bard gripped the back of Thranduil’s neck and moved behind him, slowly grinding against him, his spent cock already beginning to swell. Thranduil pushed his ass back and rolled his hips to increase the friction.  


Bard bit his ear and whispered, “On your knees.” Thranduil’s eyes flew open at this demand and Tay grinned. Bard rubbed and squeezed Thranduil’s shoulders and slipped down to his waist. He reached around to rub at the base of his cock. Thranduil’s prick was already growing at Bard’s suggestion.  


“I want to see that beautiful mouth of yours on his pretty prick.” Thranduil groaned. Bard nibbled at his ear, one hand pumping his cock slowly, the other playing with his hard nipple. “I want to watch you open him with your tongue, your fingers. I want you to fuck him.”  


“Oh yes, Bard.” Tay panted as he stroked himself. “Please Thran, please…. I want you!” Tay quickly laid back on the couch, spreading his legs to Thranduil and Bard’s gaze.  
Thranduil slid between his twins legs. Thranduil gripped Tay’s ankles and placed them onto his shoulders and then slid them down to caress his inner thighs. Bard’s hands gripped Tay’s ankles as Thranduil ducked down to kiss the crown of his brother’s cock. Tay moaned as Thranduil’s mouth engulfed him and slowly began to bob up and down on it. Bard’s breath caught as he watched this. Tay’s mouth hung open, his panting increasing as Thranduil picked up his pace in his twins cock. Thranduil pulled off, a long sting of saliva connecting them. Thranduil spread Tay’s legs further apart and Bard let go of Tay’s legs to grab the lube, giving it to Thranduil. Thranduil quickly slicked his fingers and dribbled some over Tay’s cock. It ran down to his pink pucker. Thranduil gently rubbed the tip of his finger over his hole. Tay squirmed with pleasure and Thranduil leaned down again to lick at it. Soon Thranduil’s tongue breached deep, plunging in and out of Tay’s tight hole. Thranduil didn’t take long, he pulled back and worked into Tay two fingers. Tay arched as Thranduil stretched him, working him open. Tay groaned and pulled Thranduil down to kiss him desperately.  


“Please Thran,” he begged. “I’m ready, just fuck me!”  


Thranduil chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at Bard. “It’s up to the birthday boy, what do you think?” Thranduil teased. Bard gathered Thranduil’s hair in his fist and pulled him back to dart his tongue into his mouth and hissed “Yes.”  


Thranduil slicked his cock and pulled Tay’s hips to the edge of the couch and lined the head of his cock to Tay’s twitching ass. Thranduil pushed slowly into the tight heat of his brothers body. Thranduil paused to let Tay adjust to his cock. Thranduil gasped when he felt Bard push against him, his cock hard against the small of his back. Bard’s slick fingers slid between his ass and Thranduil grunted.  


“NO!” Thranduil said. Bard pulled back surprised at the hard edge to his voice. He wasn’t sure why Thranduil was stopping him. Thranduil turned his head to kiss Bard. “Not your fingers.” He clarified. Tay snickered from under him. “I want you to open me with that huge fucking cock of yours!”  


Bard stared at him for only a moment, the smile and slight nod that Thranduil gave him to indicate that what he said was true. Bard wasted no time. He grabbed one of the condoms, rolled it over his aching member and then more lube. He bit his lip as he spread Thranduil’s cheeks apart and rubbed the tip of his cock over his entrance. Thranduil’s eyes closed and his breath hitched as Bard pushed into him. Tay moved under Thranduil, rolling his hips to increase his own pleasure.  


Slowly, oh god, so slowly Bard pushed and then pulled out repeatedly till he was finally fully seated in Thranduil’s tight hole. Thranduil had collapsed on top of Tay, little whimpers escaping him as Bard had breached him. Bard stilled and ran his hands over Thranduil’s shoulders, trying to get himself under control and also to make sure Thranduil really was okay. He leaned down to gently kiss his back.  


“You okay?” Bard asked, voice rough with desire. Thranduil nodded and he pushed himself up off of Tay.  


“Yes.” Thranduil responded. “Now fuck me hard like I know you want to.” Bard grinned wolfishly at this and pulled back and slammed into Thranduil. Thranduil grunted and when Bard pulled out again, he gripped Thranduil’s hips and pulled him out of Tay. When he thrust back in, so did Thranduil into his twin. Soon they had their rhythm down, Bard fucked Thranduil and Thranduil fucked Tay. Bard’s pace increased, he was so close. It was Tay’s cry of release that pushed him over the edge. To be able to look over Thranduil’s shoulder to see thick streaks of come shot over his chest. Thranduil own orgasm was close. The litany of fuck, and oh god, had become almost a mantra. Bard didn’t hold back, he slammed into Thranduil and with a shout he came. Thranduil own cry was just as loud. Bard shuddered and gripped his cock to pull out. He collapsed on the floor while Thranduil lay on top of Tay, who’s arms were wrapped about his shoulders. Slowly Bard got up and flopped on the couch next to Tay. Thranduil stirred and also got up to snuggle next to Bard, sandwiching him between them.  


Thranduil stoked Bard’s hair and with a breathy sigh said, “Next time we’re using the bed, my knees are killing me.” Bard laughed and kissed him soundly. His knees were killing him too, but it had been worth it. Their bed was incredibly soft and had the added benefit of headboards which served many delightful purposes that night and many nights after.  


At Bard’s 41st birthday, he tolerated the teasing he got from his friends about having a mid-life crisis. Yes, he had gotten his ears pierced and in a few other area’s pierced as well. And yes, he had some tattoos’. They said it was him acting like a teenager, but all he had to do was smile softly at the twins. They also had new tattoo’s with his name, and that was best gift he had ever gotten.


End file.
